


Celebrations in Spring

by iuniore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (from Selena's pov!! it's all about her relationship w her brother & their culture), Character Study, Galahd (Final Fantasy XV), Galahdian Culture (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, Pre-Canon, this was written for the 'for hearth and home' zine btw!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuniore/pseuds/iuniore
Summary: Festivals have always been a massive part of Galahdian culture. Maybe it’s the loud, vibrant atmosphere which fills your entire body with a pleasant hum; perhaps it’s the endless sea of celebrating people, who are laughing and playing and smiling like never before, or it might be the sole excuse to let loose, taking a break from what ails you.For Selena, it’s the harmony that she feels between herself and the earth and with those who surround her.





	Celebrations in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for checking this out!! i don't really see much selena content & ive always felt like it's an underexplored area in fics so i thought i'd write smth! 
> 
> this was written for the 'for hearth and home' zine, which focused on the kingsglaive characters. all proceeds were donated to cancer research uk! it was so much fun & i'm glad i managed to take part!
> 
> there should be no warnings for this fic, other than the dread for the future that comes with ffxv :3 (that, and mentions of alcohol)

Festivals have always been a massive part of Galahdian culture. Maybe it’s the loud, vibrant atmosphere which fills your entire body with a pleasant hum; perhaps it’s the endless sea of celebrating people, who are laughing and playing and smiling like never before, or it might be the sole excuse to let loose, taking a break from what ails you.

For Selena, it’s the harmony that she feels between herself and the earth and with those who surround her. She watches her friends dance, swaying and screaming, all alight with some kind of flame. She notices a few elders of the village hum along to the live band, tapping their feet and taking another sip of the aged wine that’s used in the celebrations, their jewellery sparkling in the firelight.

This simple happiness hasn’t been noticeable in the last few months. With the increasing numbers of fishermen being lost at sea, or the slowly lessening amount of imports from other cities, everyone has started to worry; businesses are beginning to struggle, and the council desperately scramble to find ways to grow food inland, nevermind how small Galahd is already.

But it’s alright now, in the calm of the warm breeze blowing up along the shore. No one’s thinking about all that.

Selena notices her brother finally, the strong pinks and reds of his outfit bringing out something new. Nyx has always preferred cool tones, typically donning something dark blue, like the deep of the sea. The fresh colours bring out something new, like a heightened level of confidence that he doesn’t need; amused, she observes him as he sways with one of the village boys, whispering something into his ear before throwing his head back and laughing.

The laughter is a good thing, of course, but the boy’s face is turning redder than the clothes Nyx wears. Selena figures it’s time to play the role of Responsible Older Sister, so she makes her way across the playing field.

Startling him, Selena lays her arm (and, effectively, her whole body) across Nyx’s shoulders, halting his movements. When he turns to her, she crows, “Come on, big _ brother _ who’s about to get it on wi--”

She gets shushed before she can finish her sentence. Nyx glances around at the elders to check whether they were listening, and sighs in relief when it’s evident that they weren’t.

“What do you want?” Nyx asks, glaring at her. Selena smiles sweetly, ignoring the hard face directed at her. If she wasn’t used to it by now, then there’d be no hope for her.

“Mama said you need to help her with the drinks. And tidying up the table. And help Libertus because he looks like he’s gonna start falling over.”

“Can we split? I’ll take Lib; you do everything else?”

“Nuh-uh! Libby’s the easier job. You clean and I’ll look after Mr. I Can’t Hold My Liquor.”

“Fine.” Nyx agrees. Some time while they were talking, Nyx’s boytoy disappeared into the dancing crowd. If either of them bothered to search for him, they’d notice him dancing with someone new in the middle of the field, hidden behind a sea of bodies. “Stay safe, Selena.” He adds, his voice suddenly quiet, almost drowned by the sounds around him.

“From what?” She laughs. “Libertus standing on my feet? You don’t need to worry.”

“Shut up,” Nyx replies. “See you whenever you manage to drag him home. He can be heavy when he wants to be, you know.”

With an overexaggerated groan, Selena throws her head back. Nyx laughs for a beat, two, before turning and disappearing. She has always hated how he managed to sneak around like that.

She heads off to find Libertus, and continues to hate every second she has to spend with him.

  


_ (“Come on now, Lib. Mama wants to see you!” Selena tries to sound encouraging but she’s certain her frustration is starting to show. Nevertheless, she doubts Libertus has noticed it, as he’s currently staring down at the floor and fighting back tears. _

_ “Mama?” He asks in a small voice. Not even Selena can’t fight off the feeling it gives her, making her heart twinge. _

_ “Yeah, Mama wants you. Follow me?” _

_ “Mama?” Libertus just asks again. Maybe she should have let Nyx take the job after all.) _

  


After however long, she manages to drag Libertus into the house and place him down on his bed by the low window. When she turns, Selena notices Nyx watching her, a fond look in his eye, which he hides quickly. She smiles regardless.

“You ready to go?”

“After that traumatising ordeal-” She says, gesturing to Libertus, who’s already passed out- “I’d rather be anywhere else than here.” She can tell that Nyx holds back his, _ ‘I told you so’ _.

They leave the house quickly, bidding their mother a goodbye via a large, long hug and many shared kisses, along with a promise to stay vigilant of their surroundings, lest they disturb a Coeurl den, like last time.

Every year, together, they walk the same path through the village. It’s always been a family thing, just the two of them, and the day has become something sacred in their lives. As the echoes of voices start to fade and the flora starts to grow wilder, they draw nearer to the sacred spring of Galahd. The path is made up of aged, weather-stained cobblestones that threaten to spill from under their feet as they tread ever so lightly across them. 

This place isn’t very much talked about, outside of their small community; in fact, Selena would be surprised to say Lucis— or the rest of Eos— has heard of it. It’s said that the spring was made when Galahd was first constructed from the sea. The Lady Leviathan manoeuvred Her waters, whilst Ramuh the Blessed shaped the land through His lightning. The spring had been formed of the mutual partnership, where two Astrals worked as one. To take a sip of the water— or even bathe in it, as many choose to do— supposedly brings luck in the oncoming year. Rumour has it that a wish is granted for the one who soaks in it.

As a child, Selena was always in awe of the place; of how serene it was, and how much hope it used to bring. It isn’t much like that anymore, though she knows her life wouldn’t be the same if she didn’t have this quiet time with her brother.

The spring is vacant when they arrive. _ There must be some sort of magic around the place _ , Selena thinks, _ Because I’ve never seen anyone else here except us. _

They hold hands as they approach, carefully avoiding the spikes from the plants that grow here. Tracks from the local wildlife still remain pressed into the mud, though no human footprints can be seen. Maybe they are first this year, after all; usually, they’re one of the latest families to arrive, with their reputation for enjoying the party until it dies. The setting sun would suggest so, since most only even begin to think about heading to the spring once the stars are shining bright.

Nyx lets go of Selena’s hand first, only to kneel by the side of the stream. Selena turns away her eyes, giving him a moment of solitude. The place is quiet and it would be eerily so if not for the small sound of running water and the murmur of words under Nyx’s breath. His voice is so soft as he whispers and Selena strains herself to listen, even when she knows she shouldn’t.

She doesn’t hear much but she can make out, “I hope that the next year is fruitful for Galahd. I wish that we will all find peace.” Selena thinks that it’ll _ have _ to take a miracle if that’s to happen. She’s not bitter, not at all.

Nyx stands soon, though not after taking up a handful of water and bringing it to his lips. He was always more of a believer than she ever was, though she doesn’t blame him for it. Everyone gets their hope in different ways. He ends the prayer with a final bowed pose, face almost submerged in the water, before he stands and turns.

“Your turn,” He says, smiling. Selena had always hated this part, always been a little afraid of the water, even if it runs slow. She smiles when Nyx rests a knowing hand on her shoulders, before letting her turn away.

When she bows at the water, her mind goes blank. She stares at her reflection for far too long, gazing into those worried eyes that stare back at her. What will come of Galahd in a month, a year… When will they be free of the struggles that plague them? 

Will they find peace in the land? Or will they waste away, becoming yet another island left to the monsters?

When she finally speaks, her voice can barely be heard, hidden by the wind that steals it away.

She prays, “I hope everyone is happy.”

She wishes, “I wish for Nyx to find peace, no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> again, thank u for reading!! i hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> my ffxv playlist is [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_rSVvI_mwOzblAt0IjaLoTNJNZ07ZIZu) & you can find prompto & ignis pinterest boards [here!](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/hokseok/)


End file.
